In the field of telecommunication, it is sometimes desirable to test the operation of a radio device, e.g. in terms of performance, capability and accuracy. When performing such a test, a probing instrument, often referred to as a “probe”, is applied on a connector in the radio device for tapping an electric signal that is generated by some electronic circuitry in the radio device. The tapped signal is then conveyed to a measuring equipment or the like for detection and analysis of the tapped electric signal, e.g. performed in order to test and/or evaluate the operation of the radio device. In particular, it is often of interest to measure and analyze electrical signals that conveys information to be further processed, e.g. Radio Frequency, RF signals, generated by a radio device for transmission over a radio interface. The above tapping procedure may be employed also in other technical fields where electronic circuitry is used and even though this disclosure sometimes refers to a radio device as an example, it is not limited thereto.
A radio device or any other signal-generating equipment that is tested by tapping an electrical signal therefrom, is commonly called a “device-under-test” which term will be used in this disclosure. The term “probing apparatus” will also be used to represent a fixture or the like that holds a probing instrument. The probing apparatus is applied to the device-under-test to bring the probing instrument on the probing apparatus into physical contact with a connector on the device-under-test from which connector the electric signal can be tapped. The probing apparatus is thus basically a test tool used to support and hold the device-under-test while tapping the electrical signal therefrom.
However, there are some problems associated with current conventional techniques for tapping electric signals in the manner described above. For example, one commonly used technique for applying a probing apparatus to a device-under-test employs a “snap-on” mechanism which means that some mechanical snap fastening means is used to hold the probing apparatus firmly to the device-under-test. In this case, when the probing apparatus is applied it typically hits the device-under-test with considerable force or impact such that there is a risk that the connector on the device-under-test and/or the probing instrument on the probing apparatus is/are damaged by the resulting impact since they are typically fragile parts that are sensitive to break easily.
Another problem is that it may be necessary to align the probing instrument to the connector if they do not meet and contact properly when the probing apparatus is applied such that tapping is not possible. This misalignment may be caused by dimensional tolerances on the device-under-test. Once applied, it is often difficult, or even impossible, to make such alignment of the probing instrument whenever needed since the snap fastening means or other mechanical fastening holds the probing apparatus firmly to the device-under-test. If the parts are aligned with “brute force” when held together this way, there is again a risk that the connector and the probing instrument might become damaged. The above problems are thus difficult to deal with, particularly if the probing apparatus needs to be applied and released several times.